Not exactly a fairytale
by gemmasza91
Summary: SPOILER ALERT – Gail and Holly's bathroom scene and thereafter from Episode 5x01. I did toy with the idea of Gail and Holly not sleeping together because Gail is obviously fragile at the moment but I think we can all agree that from those kisses, something was bound to happen.


"Gail how much longer you gonna be in there?" Holly asked knocking on the bathroom door. She could hear the faint sound of music but no response from Gail.

"Hey, please confirm existence." She didn't want to just walk in. It was a well known fact that Gail could freak out at any given moment, so Holly was trying to tread carefully. She was far too worried to just let Gail be though. "I'm coming in".

Gail was stood leaning over the sink with a pair of scissors in one hand and her ponytail in the other. "Who cares right? It's only hair" Gail said.

Holly realised this was probably not a good sign. As she moved into the bathroom she turned the music down and stared at Gail with the most sympathetic eyes. "So this is happening" Holly exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean I saw your scissors and I just thought, oh yaaay, here's something I can just realign". Gail put down the scissors and sat on the floor, feet huddled to her chest with the ponytail in her hand. "Because see this inch?" Gail asked Holly, indicating to the bottom of what was her ponytail. "This inch is from the academy, ya know… this inch is from the first six months on the job… this inch is from when I was dating Chris… that parts when Jerry died… and then these last few inches that's round two with Nicholas" Gail slurred, indicating higher and higher on the ponytail. Gail reached behind her to grab the bottle of bourbon that she had stolen from Holly's kitchen earlier and took a swig.

"Okay, but hunny…" Holly said as she moved further into the room to sit near Gail.

"No no, look look look. There's literally no bad inches cause I'm just gonna go back to the beginning and I'm rewinding everything and I…" Gail started feeling her hair, realising what she had actually done. She breathed out and laughed nervously. "Oh my god, what did I… what I do?" She said as she placed her hands over face and started to cry.

"You cut off all your hair" Holly said, like it was something not out of the ordinary, trying to diffuse the situation.

Gail was still crying. "I'm freaking out a little bit aren't I?" She asked Holly.

"Yeah" Holly nodded in agreement. She got up and retrieved the scissors from where Gail had left them on the sink. "Okay, we need to tidy you up a little bit if you're going to be freaking out." She reached her hand out, indicating for Gail to get up off the floor.

Gail just looked at her for a moment. This perfect woman who always seemed to be there for her without even asking. Gail knew that she could trust Holly with anything, but Gail being Gail wouldn't give in without putting up a fight. "Do you even know how to cut hair?" she asked as she took Holly's hand, allowing herself to be lifted up off the floor.

"Na I was just going to wing it" Holly said with a stern face. Gail stared back un-amused. "Oh c'mon Gail I went to medical school, I know how to handle sharp objects." Gail shrugged, not really caring too much anyway.

"Just don't cut my ears off" Gail said. Holly smirked and led Gail over the bathtub.

"C'mon, get in. You've made enough mess of my bathroom as it is". Gail just stepped into the bathtub and sat with her legs hunched to her chest again. Holly sat on the edge of the tub and began her attempts to salvage Gail's hair. The two didn't speak again until Holly was nearly finished.

Gail sighed. "ughh… life" she said.

"I know right, who needs it?" Holly replied as she finished trimming Gail's fringe.

"I mean you could plan plan and prepare but it doesn't really matter because things just go where they wanna go" Gail said, still slurring.

"Yep, sorta like this cowlick" Holly replies.

"I'm sitting in a bathtub… waiting to hear if my friends are still alive… drinking bourbon with the coolest chick ever". Gail states. This makes Holly genuinely smile from ear to ear. "And I have no hair" Gail finished.

"Not exactly a fairy tale" Holly says admiring her handy work. "No" Gail agrees.

Holly puts the scissors down on the edge of the bathtub and places her hands under Gail's chin lifting her head up. "Still kind of beautiful though" she says.

Gail sighs smiling "Oh really?" and it's the most she has sounded herself since arriving at Holly's.

"Yeah" Holly states smiling now too, sliding into the tub. Gail keeps eye contact with Holly as she lowers herself. She cups Gail's face and kisses her softly. After everything she has been though it makes Gail feel so safe. Holly pulls back and rests her head against Gail's. "C'mon, let's wash this mess down the drain". It's as if Holly knows exactly what Gail needs, because Gail wishes that all the problems they encounter in this world could just be washed down the drain.

Holly reaches out for Gail. They are both standing in the bathtub facing each other. Gail can't take her eyes off Holly, completely mesmerised by how she seems to know her so well. She was with Nick for such a long time and even he had no clue what Gail was really about. Holly had only known Gail for such a short time and yet she always seems to know what to say and what to do. Gail wasn't nervous about how she felt for Holly anymore, so she placed her hand round the back of Holly's head and pulled her towards her. Holly placed one hand on Gail's back and the other round Gail's neck and pulled them even closer together as they kissed. The kisses were slow at first, but they soon began kissing with more urgency.

Holly leaned down to turn the shower on. "What are you doing?" Gail asked nervously but soon realised when cold water started pouring down on them.

"Oh my god, it's freezing" Gail said laughing. Holly started kissing her again as the water fell between them. Their kisses were becoming more heated even though the water was so cold. Their tongues danced together as their hands roamed over each other's faces.

Holly reach down and tugged at the bottom of Gail's shirt. She pulled back and looked at Gail, asking for permission to remove the item of clothing. Gail took a deep breath and raised her hands above her head. This was all the permission Holly needed and so tugged the wet t-shirt up and over Gail's head. Gail stood still, not daring to move. They look at each other for a moment before Holly removed her glasses, throwing them on the floor and then removing her own t-shirt. She instantly pulled Gail in by placing her hand on the small of her back and they continued kissing.

The feel of Holly's chest on her own was so amazing to Gail. She placed her hands just above Holly's breasts. Gail's hands starting moving slowly down Holly's body. She moved them over the black lace of Holly's bra and down over her stomach, wrapping her hands around Holly's waist. She then moved them back to Holly's stomach and placed them over her belt and began un-unbuckling it, when it was undone she began to fumble with the button on Holly's jeans. Holly's breathing hitched as they kissed. Once the button was open Gail slowly pulled the zip down, it was at this point that Holly moved back. She was about to ask Gail if she was sure, but the look in Gail's eyes told her that she was. So Holly pulled the wet jeans down her legs and managed to get her feet out of them as her socks came off also. Gail couldn't help but stare at the sight before her, Holly in nothing but her underwear, hair dripping wet and the most adorable look on her face. Gail pulled her back in to continue kissing, her hand was placed on the small of Holly's back but she began to move her hand down and pulled her in even closer as her hands roamed over Holly's ass.

Gail stepped back and began un-doing the button on her own trousers but Holly took hold off her wrist and pulled her hands away. This is something she wanted to do herself. She slowly pulled the zip down on Gail's jeans, looking up into Gail's eyes as she did so. Holly began working the jeans over Gail's hips, slowly bending down, she worked them down Gail's legs. Gail lifted her legs one by one and allowed Holly to throw the jeans over the bathtub. As Holly stood back up again she kept eye contact with Gail. She pulled Gail back into her and again they began kissing, the water now warm as Holly and Gail's hands roamed over each other's bodies.

Holly pulled back and rested her head on Gail's forehead. "You wanna come back to my place" Holly asked jokingly.

Gail took a deep breath and licked her lips. "Yeah" she replied.

Holly climbed out of the bathtub and reached for towel, quickly drying herself off, Gail watched, unable to take her eyes off Holly's body. Holly then reached her hand out to Gail to help her out of the tub. Holly rubbed the towel over Gail's shoulders and quickly dried her too before leading Gail to her bedroom.


End file.
